1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated dump sand separator control system and more particularly pertains to automated timed dumping and separating of sand from a well sand separator system using simple and effective components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of timed valve actuating devices of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,200 to Majek et al. effectively discloses a microprocessor based controller for oil or gas wells using a plunger lift device. The microprocessor is connected to a valve and the controller acts as a timer that corresponds to the position of the plunger. The disclosure also teaches the use of a solar voltaic panel to power the control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,813 to Spain basically discloses a solar energy operated irrigation surge valve. The disclosure teaches the use of a programmable timer, a storage battery and a solar panel for recharging the storage battery in combination with a rack and pinion drive assembly for controlling an irrigation surge valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,051 to Piegari discloses a valve controller for a hot water heating system for a building. The valve controller has a flow timer for variably establishing flow periodicity between a minimum flow time and a maximum flow time and a base cycle timer for variably establishing base cycle periodicity between a minimum base time and a maximum base time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,133 to Coward et al. discloses a water flow control device having an on-off valve, an electronic circuit including a first timer for maintaining the sprinkling valve on for a predetermined time after sunlight occurs and a second timer for maintaining the valve on for a second predetermined time following moisture detection by a ground probe. The disclosure also discloses the circuit and valve operated by batteries that are charged by a solar panel.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 34,111 to Wynn discloses a system for automatically operating a gas and oil producing well of the plunger lift type having a 12 volt solar panel for maintaining a full charge on a battery supply of the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,731 to Stafford discloses a timed system for controlling a well pump having a first timer and a second timer connected to the contacts of the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,173,768 to Watson discloses an improved method and apparatus for down-hole oil/water separation during pumping operations having a timer switch to control the opening and closing of automatic control valve, at specified time intervals.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,102 to Schulte discloses a down-hole hydraulically operated pump having flow blocking valves with a solenoid connected to a timing device. The timing device is adjusted to provide time windows for the operating sequence of the pump assembly in a well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,030 to Celestin discloses a sand recovery unit for removing sand and other clogging debris from a producing well formation having a switch assembly including a time delay set to continue activation of a battery powered pump for a predetermined time after contact of the case with the bottom of the well.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,358 to Mozley basically discloses a sand separator having pneumatic timers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automated dump sand separator control system that allows automated and programmable timed dumping and separating of sand from a well sand separator system using simple and effective components.
In this respect, the automated dump sand separator control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of automated timed dumping and separating of sand from a well sand separator system using simple and effective components.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system which can be used for automated timed dumping and separating of sand from a well sand separator system using simple and effective components. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of timed valve actuating devices of various designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved automated dump sand separator control system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises an automated dump sand separator control system for controlling a pneumatic sand separator dump valve having a solar panel mounted on a vertical support member by a pair of adjustable support arms. A shunt regulator connected to the solar panel for decreasing the voltage supplied by the solar panel. A rechargeable battery is connected to the shunt regulator which provides power to the automated dump sand separator control system. A first timer is connected to the battery for controlling time intervals between dumping cycles. A second timer is connected to the first timer for controlling the time duration of a three-way solenoid valve. The second timer is controlled by the first timer. A housing is attached to the vertical support member and encloses the first timer and the second timer in an environmentally sealed compartment. A pneumatically controlled normally closed two-way valve is connected to the three-way solenoid valve that activated dumps material from a sand separator.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system which has all of the advantages of the prior art timed valve actuating devices of various designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such automated dump sand separator control system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an automated dump sand separator control system for automated timed dumping and separating of sand from a down-hole pumping system using simple and effective components.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved automated dump sand separator control system for controlling a pneumatic sand separator normally closed two-way valve having a solar panel connected to a battery for recharging the battery. The battery is connected to a first timer and a second timer. The first timer controls the time intervals between dumping cycles. The second timer is connected the first timer and upon activation controls the time duration of a sand separator dump valve.